Testing
by Havenhaven
Summary: FE:SS Prince Ephraim wants to see Kyle, and a deprived Wyvern Lord just can't seem to win.
1. Chapter 1

"Kyle." Silence. Ephraim growled impatiently.

"_Kyle._" A slight hitch in the even breathing. Ephraim's brow furrowed irritably.

"Kyle! Wake up!" The knight shot up immediately, grabbing his spear and twirling it dangerously in the enclosed tent.

"Awake, I'm awake! Prepare yourself!" The rotating spear broke the tent's feeble frame and pulled the canvas top from its supports. Ephraim waved his arms as Forde woke and tried to stand, but was ensnared by the twirling cloth. He fell against the neighboring tent and landed on the smothered occupants with the broken frame.

"Blast it! Every single time!" Forde felt a pair of hands enclose around his throat through the canvas.

"Cormag. It's not his fault. Come on." The grip lessened momentarily before strengthening with an enraged yowl. Kyle dropped the covered spear and spread his mouth in a wide yawn.

"Mm, Prince Ephraim? Did you call me?" A furious howl sounded from Forde's canvas covered assaulter. The assailant jumped up and started towards the motionless Prince before being tackled by his companion. The tent flapped around them awkwardly as they struggled.

"Get off me, Seth!" A lump rose and kicked the encasing tent away from their struggling bodies. Seth placed his now free hand over Cormag's mouth and spoke softly to the frustrated knight. Kyle watched them quizzically.

"My Prince? Were we attacked?" Forde flung a misplaced boot at the groggy knight as the other tents opened and inquired as to what the noise was about.

"Did you need Kyle for something, Prince Ephraim?" Ephraim cleared his throat hesitantly and averted his eyes from Cormag's incensed gaze.

"No. I was…was testing his reactions! Yes, that's it! Good work, Kyle. Excellent!" Cormag bit Seth's hand and made another lung for Ephraim. The General pulled him down and replaced his hand, all the while trying to keep the anger out of his calming words as he watched his Prince cough quietly.

"I, uh...thank you, sir?"

"R-right! Well, we'll talk more in the morning then! Goodnight men...Seth, you'll-."

"Yes, I have him." Ephraim winced at the frigid tone and quickly turned and began walking in the direction of his tent. Cormag pounded the ground with his fist as Kyle ducked another flying boot.

--

I thought it was funny. Ephraim's having a secret affair, or wish he was, with Kyle or something. Cormag's pissed cause something always happens to him and Seth when they're getting all physical and such. And LA is getting some sort of Path of Radiance, or Sacred Stones, dedication, since Echelon of Conscious is nearly dead in the water. She needs to choose.

Yes, I'm on Chapter 24 on PoR. What's the sequel?

BTW: Geoffrey is a dork. Full-blown dork. Oh joy! Silverware! Very funny. Forgot the sage's name, a B or something, he is awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought you said it 'wasn't just about sex'." Forde reclined against the flowing grass and watched Seth work at a stubborn stain in his cloak.

"It's not."

"Then why is he always growling at Ephraim and such?"

"I know it's not your concern, but…alas, it's still not your concern." Forde shifted on the grass slightly.

"If he keeps threatening Ephraim, isn't it our duty to…oh what was it…something, something and something or other?"

"'To serve the liege in valor and faith, to guard the honor of fellow knights, to-.'"

"Yes, that. All that. Doesn't it apply here, somehow?" Seth dug the cloth against his cloak harder as the stain refused to relinquish its hold. "Is that blood?"

"No, it's…something. And I've an eye on him, he's only frustrated."

"Something that made Cormag feel better?" Seth sighed quietly. "And yet he's still raging against the others. Is that him?" A draconic roar echoed through the area.

"Yes. There, now it's leaving." The Silver Knight smiled winningly at his cloak as the stain began to thin.

"What's he doing?"

"Hunting with Genarog."

"Hmm. There's nothing much going on now, why don't you and him get together?"

"Tried to a while ago, but his wyvern is…very curious, and didn't quite understand…some things…" Forde chuckled and stretched against the cool ground. "It isn't just about sex. We don't see each other as commonly as we'd like, he's usually on watch, or I'm in a conference with the lords, but he'd be happier today if Prince Ephraim hadn't interrupted us."

"Ah, Prince Ephraim certainly isn't very discreet about certain things."

"He'd be fine if Kyle would stop waiting. Cormag would be fine if Kyle would stop waiting." Seth draped the cloak over his shoulder as he stood, nudging Forde slightly with his boot. "I'm off to see my other, perhaps you should go see yours?"

"No, they're still angry at me for whatever I did."

"How wonderfully regretful you sound of whatever you did." Seth replied before striding off into the surround growth, leaving Forde to recline sleepily against the grass.

--

I've decided there will be four parts to this. Not as funny as the first I thought. I wrote the third before I wrote this one, actually.


	3. Chapter 3

The tavern was right across the street. Doors open and inviting with a comely engraved title hanging above on sturdy posts. Patrons filtered in and out, smiles on their faces and laughter abound.

Every time the door swung open Ephraim would begin across the street, taking three and sometimes four purposeful strides before he caught the sight of a scowling blonde, and retraced his few paces quickly. And once again, Ephraim started across the street, swiftly, as a rather large group was exiting the tavern in the early evening. He was nearly across when the blonde head turned in his direction, and he was sure, so very sure, that the blonde had seen him, causing Ephraim to sprint the few yards back to the opposite side of the road, pausing when across to catch his breath as patient pedestrians stood a distance away from him on either side, unwilling to walk past him in fear of being trampled, should he venture forth and back again.

Ephraim decided that should he close his eyes, and not open them until he was certain that he was across the road, then the task would be complete and he could enter the tavern. So with nary a hesitant thought, Ephraim of Renais covered his eyes with his hand, took a breath, and sprinted again to the opposite side.

Ah! Success! Ephraim rubbed his forehead, slightly pained from the impact of the tavern's outside wall, plunged his fist into the air, and hooted triumphantly.

"That-a-boy!"

"So remarkable! What a guy!"

"Excellently done, lad!" Ephraim glowered briefly at the applauding pedestrians and decisively walked through the tavern doors. The road erupted into life; stationary horse-carts beginning again at the finally vacant roadway.

--

Once inside the tavern Ephraim found the blonde's profile and quickly walked to the man's booth.

"Cormag?" The Wyvern Lord turned sharply. His blue eyes sparkled and narrowed dangerously as his fingers twitched around his ale. Ephraim nodded slightly and attempted to not stare at how Cormag's fingers continued to curl and uncurl.

"May I join you?" Cormag jerked oddly, causing his beverage to swirl in its glass, before turning back to the table.

Ephraim decided that the gesture was Grado-like and probably meant 'Of course, my Prince! It's such an honor to have you drink at my table and let me buy your drinks!' Said Prince smiled happily and slipped to the opposite seat, motioning at the waitress to bring another beverage.

This was it.

Force some non-homicidal sense into Cormag, and not flinch every time that golden hair caught his eye.

"I thought we might talk, Cormag. I've…uh, noticed that you've been a bit…frustrated. What with Seth still gone on that rendezvous with Frelia's Pegasus Knight's since we got here-." A somewhat strangled shriek came forth from Cormag's throat as the waitress delivered Ephraim's drink and refilled his own.

"…N-never mind! I, uh…wyverns! Yes, let us discuss wyverns. I've heard many discussions on the establishment of a wyvern division in Renias-."

"They'd eat you alive." Ephraim blinked.

"Pardon?"

"Limb from limb, they'd rip you. Tear out your knees, burrowed through your fleshy stomach with their claws, oh; such anger and devastation to a man's body that you couldn't begin to imagine."

"I must disagree-."

"Proud creatures, they are. To think of you attempting to tame one, bah! With the way you go after that green knight, when I decided on Seth I never tried to sneak up on him at night and stop other well-meaning people from having sex. Argh! Oh, a wyvern would rip the flesh from your body in strips. Genarog'd tear through your chest and cleave your heart in two, lapping up your blood and knocking your senseless body apiece with the fury of his mighty fangs-," At this moment Ephraim slid down in the booth and noticed a crimson-haired knight come within earshot of their table and wave, Cormag noticed as well. "-Mutton, I tell you! Nothing better. For you to think that Grado would lack such a thing is beyond my thoughts. Such ignorance."

"Milord, Cormag, everything is complete. King Hayden will receive the report shortly." Ephraim nodded and sat up slightly in his seat, pushing the ale away with a somewhat shaky hand.

"Very good."

"I see you two have been chatting. I'm quite pleased, and mutton sounds very good. The bar across the street is said to have a fairly good dinner, Cormag, if you'd like." Cormag nodded with a grin and gulped his drink happily. He stood and turned to the squirming prince.

"Would you care to join us?" Seth, only able to see the back of Cormag's head, smiled merrily and then arched a brow at his prince's pale face. Ephraim watched as Cormag's fingers continued to twitch and shook his head hastily.

"No! No, you two enjoy yourself! I'm fine, quite full, actually. I meeting someone one, um. -" He noticed a green head in the shuffling crowd. "L'Archael! Yes, I'm seeing Princess L'Archael here. See, there she is!" Seth turned and frowned at the green hair as Cormag continued to stare at Ephraim and twitch his fingers.

"That isn't L'Archael, Prince Ephraim, I believe it's Kyle."

"He meant Kyle, I'm sure."

"He clearly said L-Arcae-."

"No, no! I meant Kyle! Of course. Call him over here, Seth." Kyle noticed Seth's hail and made his way over to the table.

"Evening, Prince Ephraim, General, Cormag."

"Kyle! Come, grab a seat. Cormag's kept me company while waiting for you!" Kyle blinked and opened his mouth in confusion as Cormag's boot connected with his knee. Kyle reared back and rubbed at the abused flesh as Cormag blinked.

"Blast, nearly fell there. Damned children, running all over the place. You don't remember that you're to have dinner with him, Kyle?" Kyle felt a smaller boot connect with the same knee as Ephraim slouched slightly in his seat.

"Aghh! Yes, right… Dinner, and Prince Ephraim. Of course!" Seth smiled as Kyle limped to his seat awkwardly.

"Enjoy yourself, we'll be off." With Seth's hand on the small of Cormag's back; the pair left hastily, causing Kyle to furrow his brows questioningly as Ephraim crossed his arms and grumbled quietly.

"So… I suppose we should eat." Kyle ordered a pair of meals from the waitress and rested against the booth's back. "About the other night-."

"A misunderstanding. Nothing more." Ephraim tapped his fingers against the table rythmically, already twitching nervously at the pressure of Kyle's legs against his own.

"I see..." Silence, a brief meeting of gazes before one or both would seperate."...wannahavesex?"

"Hmm?"

"Where we heading next?"

"Still deciding-, that's not what you said-."

"Look, the food is here!" Ephraim glanced over the pleasantly loud crowd and saw their waitress chatting with the bartender. The wooden table remained unocccupied by hot plates of food and Ephraim could ony stare at Kyle in disbelief.

"You said something."

"Nothing worth mentioning."

"You said 'sex'."

"…I meant 'next'." Kyle grasped Cormag's abandoned glass and inspected it's contents before raising it to his lips.

"Sex …next." Kyle choked on the beverage and banged his fist against the table surface.

"Really? You want to!?"

"What!? No!"

"But you said it!"

"I didn't mean it!"

"Liar!"

"I'm not a liar! Don't call your prince a liar!"

"But you-!"

"You don't even know how to!"

"Of course I do! It's a knightly duty to understand the ways of such acts of passion-."

"Nothing like that was ever in your vows! Gah! I'm leaving-."

"So we're having sex now?" Ephraim stood and blamed the ale for his flushed face.

"No! I'm not supposed to do …to do things like that!"

"Prince Innes does!"

"He does not…with who?"

"Someone, certainly. Who'd you think was making those noises across the hall?"

"Never mind! I'm leaving, remember?"

"I'm coming, hold on."

"No! I didn't agree to that!" Ephraim turned and raced out of the tavern, Kyle hot on his heels as the gold the knight had thrown against the table clattered noisily. The waitress pocketed the money and brought the just-finished meals to another table, laughing warmly at the happy patrons.

--

Longer, I thought it was funny. Again.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, maybe he'd been a little rash with the prince. But not so much as to have to chase the noble around the village for three hours with no success, thanks to stupid alleyways and hounds that refused to not be tripped over.

Kyle snarled at a small pup that was still following him –tongue hanging joyfully and tail wagging- and sighed in defeat as it scuttled over and rolled onto it's back hopefully. While rubbing its stomach with his boot sullenly, Kyle noticed an inn that branched from the main road. Lamps were lit around the perimeter and the building seemed comely and upstanding. Sidestepping –and still managing to trip over- the dog, Kyle approached the inn and asked the host if a blue-haired young man had come to the inn.

"Had blue hair, 'e did!"

"Yes, he has blue hair-."

"Yahahahaha! Had blue hair, 'e did!"

"Yes. He has blue hair. Have you seen him?" The man's graying beard crinkled delightedly as he continued to chuckle.

"I's had a bird wit blue feathers, I's did. A loverly bird, 'e was. I do remember when 'e was but a chick, wit the biggest eyes ye've seen, nearly popped outta his head they did. My good ole sis' did a picture of 'im, ya see. 'Twerse a loverly picture, she was color-blind, see," A smudged and crinkled parchment was thrust into Kyle's twitching face. "An' his feathers are all red instead of his blue, hoho but maybe he was red?" Kyle dropped the picture and walked up the lobby stairs. "I'll need to find my dear ole sis' and ask her, see, mayhap she can see der colors again, den she can tell me, eh laddy?" The man looked mildly distraught when he didn't see anyone in front of the counter and began shrieking. His daughter rushed from the back room and held his arm.

"Father dear, what's amiss?"

"An apparition! Oh ho, missy, can't you smell the ghostly odor! Such a …such a deliciously scent of baked yams and stew…Why, missy dear, 'tis dinnertime! Let us not dawdle here, when the food lays hot upon the table!"

--

Ephraim's neck hurt. A lot. His neck hurt enough that the next person to appear in the hall way would receive quite an ear-full about it, and perhaps he'd stab them, if he could ever get any of the various spears and lances the surrounded his body loose from the damn wall. Seth and Cormag were much to strong, Ephraim decided, and appropriate measures would have to be taken, at some point. Besides, he'd just wanted to hide in the room for a bit! He wouldn't have interrupted them…probably. And now, here the soon-to-be King of Renais was hanging, with various sharp objects holding his body to the hallway wall.

A spear and an iron lance pinned his right arm while two javelins crossed over his throat. A silver lance –Seth's, Ephraim was sure- hugged his ribs as a pair of iron lances and a multitude of javelin's similarly pinned his left arm and legs to the wall. The room that the two knights occupied was unlit, as Ephraim could see through the numerous round holes in the door. When he'd ran to the door he thought they had finished -they'd been gone for three hours- and had been told that they had '- actually had dinner at the diner across the street, thanks.'

So maybe he shouldn't have banged on the locked door and tried to force it open when the pair had refused him entrance. Maybe he shouldn't of ordered Seth to 'screw him later, and come open the door!'

No. Ephraim immensely regretted that order –or the wording, at least- as it had resulted in Ephraim's current condition. The noble guessed that Cormag had taken offense and had flung the projectiles at the door in a fit of rage. He wasn't quite sure how Cormag had managed to not hit him -more to the Seth and Cormag are too strong argument- but now thought that he shouldn't of then badmouthed Cormag's linage and Seth's questionable choice in bed partners...because the then enraged paladin had then added his own lance to the mess. Ephraim was marginally sure that Seth was, if barely, a better shot than Cormag, and neither, despite any anger or disagreement would harm him...mortally. And as such, the prince was surprised when the lance had come to rest a mere hairs width from his skin, slicing a small path against his shirt.

So Ephraim had quieted, silently promising retribution later, and tried to ignore the rather loud sounds that had penetrated the holed door, with varying success. And here Ephraim stood -hung- and waited for morning to come, for the knights in the room had quieted and the prince supposed the pair was asleep. Ephraim wanted to sleep. His neck hurt, his back hurt, Kyle knew he felt weird about him, Kyle didn't know where he was, Kyle was standing at the stair landing and staring at him in confusion, his legs hurt...

Ephraim blinked and began to struggle as Kyle ran forward and began to tug on the weaponry protruding from the wall.

"You shouldn't have done whatever you did."

"Do you think so? I thought I might try it again tomorrow," Ephraim snapped irately as the javelins crossing over his neck refused to budge. Kyle snorted and clasped both hands on the left javelin and supported his foot against the wall. With a groan and a creaking of wood the weapon finally slipped free. Kyle huffed indignantly and began on the javelin's counterpart.

"Those two-," Huff. "-much too strong, I'd say." Ephraim agreed and waited as Kyle pulled the rest of the spears and lances from the wall, leaving the silver lance leant against the doorframe as Ephraim cracked his back and rubbed his back.

"...I suppose that I shouldn't have run..."

"You shouldn't have run here, at least." Kyle noticed a slight growl echoing past the door and decided that the pair's doorway was best left alone. "Come on. You don't want to have sex, so I suppose we'll just go to sleep, hmm?" Ephraim crossed his arms and planted his feet firmly, before noticing the growl as it rose in volume, and scurried down the hallway; arms still crossed and a disbelieving expression on his face.

"Sleep?"

"Yes, sleep. Like what Cormag and Seth are doing, or at least Seth is doing."

"That's it?"

"Yes, yes. That's it. I'm too tired to do anything but, as I assume you are." Ephraim rubbed his right arm and nodded, distrust still evident in his eyes. He followed his knight across town to the caravan's inn, and curled against the comforter and warm body happily, content to give Seth more leave in the future.

Maybe.

--

My gosh done. Took forever, lost flow, ending sucked, story done, joy!

I can do more Seth x Cormag now!


End file.
